A mother's choice and consequences
by swantism
Summary: After her plans were ruined her hive now in destruction all shes has left are two young changeling. When she is saved by one of the ponies responsible for destroying her plans the great Changeling queen is forced to make certain choices. Will the choices she make now be for the better of her last remaining children or will she lose them for good?
1. Chapter 1

My vision was a blur, my ears were ringing and I tried stranding up, but my legs wouldn't support my body. I lay in a forest a few miles away from Canterlot; my body battered and bruised and I was pretty sure my wings were too damaged to fly. I couldn't believe all my hard work had been ruined, the perfect plan to feed my children and to give them a new home… It was all ruined by those stupid ponies responsible for my failure. After a short while I was finally able to get on my feet my sight once more became clear and my hearing clean. My ears flicked up, hearing a small chirp somewhere in the forest; it was one of my changelings. My children were alive..?

"Do not worry your mother is coming." I called out with all the volume my battered body could manage.

As I searched the area, I heard a nearby bush rustle; I moved nearer the bush and the chirping became louder and louder. I moved the plant's leaves aside to find two changelings; one of them was lying on its stomach and the other was looking up at me curiously.

"Mother..?" It chirped curiously. I lowered my head, nuzzling the young changeling gently. This changeling was just a newborn, only about a month old from the looks of it. From the shape and size of her body, this little one was a filly. The one next to her looked like an average age changeling stallion. She looked up at me and then down to the changeling next to her. "Brother..." She chirped sadly. He seemed to be breathing but barely both his winged looked badly damaged.

"Little one, are you all right?" I asked worriedly. She only appeared bruised from the blast, the older changeling seeming to have shielded her from most of the blast protectively, if the damage to his body was any indication.

"What is your name little one?" I probed calmly. She looked up at me, her ears flickering. She didn't say anything; she just made a chirping sound with her throat. "Is your name Chirp little one?" I asked. She chirped happily, a clear affirmative to my question, but her expression weakened on the sight of her unconscious brother.

"Brother." She said sadly, moving closer to him and nuzzling his cheek.

"Do not worry little one, I will protect you and your brother." I said, nuzzling her. "Then we will get our revenge on those who ruined our plan." I added with an irritable trill. Chirp looked up at me curiously, probably not understanding most of the words or tone coming out of my mouth.

"Come let us find a safer place to rest." I picked up the unconscious changeling and carefully placed him across my back, motioning for Chirp to walk with me. As we travelled through the forest, I used whatever magic I had left as a light source to guide our way. We ventured in the dark forest sounds of dark creatures could be heard. I felt Chirp huddle up to my leg as we walked; fearing whatever lurked in the darkness beyond my magic.

"It is alright little one, I will protect you." I assured, before a growling noise could be heard from behind us. Chirp clung to my leg, staring into the darkness in the direction the worrying growl had come from. I looked back to see a trio of glowing green eyes staring at the both of us. My heart skipped a beat as the beast stepped out of the murky darkness. "Timber wolves…" I muttered under my breath worriedly. I hastily used my magic to put Chirp on my back and ran for our lives, trampling undergrowth and weaving between trees. I could hear the Timber wolves behind, I dared not look back; I tried to maneuver my way past a thick cluster of bushes and branches, only for one of the branches to score a cut across my face. The pain did not matter to me, only that I escape with my changelings from these relentless hunters. I burst out of the forest growth, believing that we were finally safe, only to find that my path was blocked by large boulders.

A dead end.

I turned around to find the timber wolves approaching me, their bodies low and snarls rumbling from their wooden throats. I looked around, hoping to find another exit, but I was surrounded by either wolf or stone. I glanced at the large boulders blocking my path, there was no way for me to climb the boulders, my body was too weak to safely climb the stone and keep my children on my back; and I didn't have enough magic to fend off the timber wolves. I looked back at Chirp, finding her eyes were filled with fear.

"I'm sorry little one." I mumbled; nuzzling her cheek in what I thought would be my last attempt to comfort her before our impending doom. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the tragic end. Sadly I waited for my death to come. The terrifying moments I had been dreading passed, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes again to find myself no longer in the forest, but in what seemed to be a library.

"Where am I..?" I asked, looking around.

"You're in Ponyville, in the Library." A voice called from behind me. I worriedly turned around to see an all too familiar lavender unicorn.

"_You_!" I yelled, getting into an aggressive stance while glaring at her. I grit my teeth at the sight of her; she ruined everything..! She ruined my hive's chance of getting it's hard fought utopia. "How _dare_ you!" She only looked back at me with a stern look.

"I'm the one that saved you." Twilight Sparkle replied bluntly.

"Why would you save _me_; you're the one who ruined _everything_!"

"I didn't want to save you with our past history in mind," She said before sighing, her expression softening, "I saved you because _you_ weren't the only one in danger." She nodded to Chirp and the unconscious changeling on my back. I looked back at Chirp, whose face was matted with tears. I gently nuzzled her, trying to calm her down.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch what was to come of you through those timber wolves." I looked back at her, my eyes fill with hate; but hearing a frantic chirp I turned my head to see the changeling laying on my back had started to cough up blood. Chirp was panicking seeing her brother coughing up the precious, life giving fluid; I joined in her panic as well, placing the young changeling to the floor. Twilight ran over, stopping next to the bleeding changeling before me. She reached forth, about to place a hoof on him, but I stopped her with my own.

"Don't touch him!" I snarled. She looked back at me with yet another stern expression.

"If we don't help him, he's going to die." She insisted. Chirp froze at hearing the word and looked up at me frightfully. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. Reluctantly I let go of her hoof and let her continue to examine him. I watched Twilights expression, seeing her face turn into one of worry. "Spike!" She called out. A small purple dragon with green scales running down his back came down from another room upstairs.

"What is it Twi-WOAH! What is _she_ doing here?!" He yelled, jumping at noticing me.

"We don't have time right now! Go and get the first aid kit from the bathroom!" She snapped. He paused for a bit, but eventually went to get what was asked for. Before the dragon returned with the first aid kit, Twilight set up a small bed in the living room.

"Help me get him to the bed." She instructed. Of course, I did as she asked, helping her carry my dying child to the small bed. Her dragon companion soon returned with a first aid kit he seemed to barely carry. She took it from his grip, her magic flicking it open and pulling out a few a small needles and a bottle of a strangely coloured liquid. She carefully used the needle to retrieve some of whatever it was within the bottle, taking a moment to clear the syringe of any air bubbles before injecting it into my changeling.

"What is that..?" I asked nervously.

She kept her eyes focused on the sleeping changeling, who had stopped coughing up blood and returned to sleeping peacefully.

"It's a very rare medical brew I get from Zecora, a friend of mine inside the Everfree Forest, a few days ago I asked her to brew me a new batch luckily for you. It's for use when someone is severely injured; its effects are… rather profound." She tugged the bed's sheets up, placing them over my sleeping changeling. "It's a good thing I have it at all, or we could've lost him altogether." Chirp walked up to her and gave her a thankful chirp. Twilight smiled warmly down to the filly changeling thanking her. Eventually she returned her stony gaze to me. "He needs real help if he is to survive beyond this. I've done all I can with what I have." I was dumbstruck. Why was she doing all this? The one mare that went out of her way to stop my plans and ruin everything was now standing in front of me, nurturing one of my injured changelings.

"Why?" Was all I could ask; "Why help us, after all we did?"

She looked at me and gave small but genuine smile.

"Because," she began, "no one should be left to suffer and die." She walked past me and headed upstairs, followed by her dragon companion, who was yawning widely. "I know you probably hate me and all, but you're welcome to stay. I won't tell anypony that you're in Ponyville for now." She continued her way to her room to rest for the night. I heard Chirp give a cute and tired yawn of her own, and I stepped over to her, lying down next to her.

"Come little one, it is time for you to rest as well." I quietly said. I curled up around her in much the same way an Ursa Major would with its cub. Chirp cuddled up to me, yawning once more before falling into a deep sleep herself, her gentle snores accompanying her brother's own. I looked up at where Twilights form had disappeared beyond the stairs; still astonished by what she did. Slyly I realized I could use all of this to my advantage. A small smile crept on my face as my mind thought up plots to enact my revenge on her and all of the ponies who had ruined me.


	2. Chapter 2

My vision was a blur once again, but this time it was due to the blaring light from the morning sun filtering in the library's windows. I stretched my neck and legs tiredly, and I realize that Chirp is now missing from my side. In a worried hurry I rolled to my belly and looked around the small living room to find my sleeping changeling still resting on the bed the only changeling still within the room other than myself. My ears flick up, hearing a small cute chirp coming from another room. I rose to my hooves and followed the sound and found myself entering what looked like a kitchen; it was small, but it did have a sink, fridge, stove and a small round dining table. I saw Chirp sitting at the table happily eating pancakes. In all honesty we changelings have no need for ordinary food since all we need to live off of really is love. Even so we do like to enjoy a tasty treat once in a while and as such Chirp was happily chewing on her pancakes. I saw the lavender unicorn at the stove making more pancakes, and she turned to gave me a warm smile.

"I see you're awake." She said warmly. I gave her a cold stare trying to figure out what she was planning. "I've made some pancakes; would you like some?"

I turned my head to the side in disgust.

"Why would I, the queen of the changelings, want to eat such _filth_?" I spat in disgust at the offer. A small chirp caught my attention, and I saw Chirp looking up between me and her plate of pancakes. She pushed the plate aside before making a sad expression as she looked back at me.

"Bad?" She chirped. I sighed and lower my head next to hers.

"No my child, your mother just does not wish to eat right now." I said as I nuzzled her cheek. "You may continue eating." She made a happy chirp, pulling her plate back towards her and continuing to devour the plate of pancakes. I stood next to her as she ate her pancakes with joy making small happy chirping noises with every bite. I looked up at the lavender unicorn washing up soiled dishes. As she cleaned a small grin formed on my face as I remember my plans for revenge on her and her friends. This act of kindness to me and my two children will be the end of her, for Ponyville was full of love; there is so much love here it could power me for _years_. I quickly hid my grin as the lavender unicorn turned around.

"How was your night?" She asked. I did not make eye contact with her, keeping my eyes on Chirp who was happily lapping up the small remnants of syrup on her plate. I licked my hoof and rubbed off small bit of pancake that remained stuck to her face. She happily chirped as I wiped her face, leaning into my touch. "Um are you feeling alright?"

"I am better, but no thanks to your force field which blew me and my children away!" I spat angrily.

"Hey!" She yelped, stomping her hoof to the ground. "You were trying to take over Equestria!"

"To feed my children!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, by disguising as other pony who were loved!" She took a few steps towards me. "One of which was my now sister-in law and the other my BBBFF!"

"BBFBB what?" I said confusedly.

"You mind controlled my Big Brother Best Friend Forever!" She yelled, growling and grinding a hoof against the floor. All of our yelling came to a halt when we both heard a small cry coming from the table beneath us. Chirp had been sitting in the middle of the whole argument. I knelt down to her, trying to comfort her with what I hoped were reassuring nuzzles; she let out small chirps, rubbing her head on mine.

"…You really do care about her, don't you?" Twilight asked distantly. I turned my eyes from Chirp, looking at her irritably.

"Of course; even when I had thousands of children I loved every single one of them." I pulled my head away from Chirp's and glared back at the unicorn. "What I do is for the best for my children, none are of greater importance to me than they are." As Chirp sniffled, drying her tears I picked her up from her chair and placed her on the ground before sending her back to the room where her brother lay resting. After watching Chirp scurry off, I sighed and turned to face Twilight. "I assume you have told your princesses about me by now?"

"No." She said. "I'm not sure why I didn't though."

"And why is that?" I asked, taken aback by her reply. She looked at me with an expressionless face.

"Well… these past few days changeling have been… well..." She paused, not making eye contact with me.

"They have been what?" I asked curiously. She walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled out what appeared to be the daily pony newspaper.

"Look for yourself." She said, placing the newspaper on the table in front of me. I lifted the paper with my still weak magic and read a small notice box on the front page.

_'Any changelings discovered are to be sent to the guardsmen barracks for trial and sentencing to be imprisoned for crimes against Equestria.'_ My heart stopped as I saw the pictures of my children locked in cages being pulled away by a cart. I looked back up at Twilight in disbelief of all this.

"That is why when I saw you caring for the young changelings I just couldn't do it." She said before giving me another small but genuine smile. "I know that I'm probably the last pony you want to trust right now, and that you most likely hate me, but I don't want anyone to be locked away and caged like some wild animal; not even if they're changelings."

Stunned by this turn of events, I placed the paper down and walked past Twilight, heading towards the room where Chirp and her brother were. As I entered the room, I saw Chirp sitting next to the bed playing with her hooves. She greeted me with a small chirp, smiling at me warmly; I walked over to her and sat next to her, pulling her into a small hug.

"My sweet child, I will never let anything happen to you." I said, lightly stroking her head. She snuggled up to me, burying her face in my embrace. "Once we are ready, my child, vengeance will be ours."

Tears started to form in my eyes and I promised myself that one day my children will live in a wonderful home, never to hunger or fear anything ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Twlight was out with her dragon companion buying more supplies for her library. Chirp and I had stayed in the room where her sleeping brother was currently bedridden. I sat next to the bed watching Chirp walk around exploring the little room we were staying in. In my head I laid out my plans of revenge; at first I thought I should suck out all the love in Ponyville and take everything by force. Then I thought of mind controlling Twilight or one of her friends and use one of them as my personal love slave; the love between her friends and her was so strong it would be like a ten full course meal for a changeling like me. Until any of my plans could work, I would need to store up enough love for myself and a little after to even start stage one of any of my plans. It would probably only take about a week for my power to reach its full potential. Another grin appeared on my face as I began to think my master plan was fool proof.

"_Muwahahaha_!" I laughed, raising my hooves in the air.

"_Muwahahahahahahaha_!" My laughing stopped as I realized someone else was laughing with me. I looked down to see a pink pony with bright pink curly hair laughing as I was. Her hooves were raised in the air as well, her eyes were closed.

"Oh boy, what are we laughing about?" She asked, looking at me with a smile. I didn't say a word, surprised at her sudden appearance before me. "Hey do I know you somewhere?" She asked, tilting her head and examining me carefully; I was about to say something but before I could she had already blurted out her own answer. "Well duh of course I don't, silly me." I released a great gulp of air that I was unaware I had been holding. "You're new here aren't you?! Yippee I get to make another party!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"_Wait a party... oh no wait!__" _My mind quickly concluded, but before I could say something to her she jumped in a small crack in the floor and vanished. All that was left was a small note on the floor which said:

"_Dear To whoever is reading this; you are now invited to come the "welcome to Ponyville newest bestest cool friend" party later today at the library.'_

Hearing the door bell ring I turned my head away from the note to see Twilight entering the library. I raced towards her eyes glaring and teeth grinding.

"Is this some kind of trick?!" I yelled. She gave me a confused look.

"What are you..?"

"So this was your plan huh? To catch me unawares when I wasn't looking with some crazed pink mare who can somehow disappear through solid objects and then make some so called welcome party for me to then trick me so you can capture me and send me to your princess, huh?!" She only looked back at me with the weirdest face.

"Again what are you...wait pink mare?" She placed a hoof on her head. "Oh you mean Pinkie Pie."

"You _know_ this strange mare?"

"Yes she is one of my best friends and she always throws a party for anyone she doesn't know." She replied. "I remember when I first came here and she was the very first pony I ever met, she's strange at first but you get used to her." She frowned at me grumpily. "And I already told you I won't turn you or the others in to the guard, why would you think otherwise?" I looked down, not being able to think of any real answer to her questions.

"I... I..." I turned my head away to avoid answering. With a sigh she walked past me.

"What time did she say is the party at; because there's no stopping a pinkie party once it's been announced."

"It just says later today." I replied, reading the paper once again.

"Hmm… I have an idea, but first I need to find Pinkie Pie. Don't go anywhere." With that she rushed outside, heading to find the strange Pink mare.

_2 hours later_

"Explain to me again why we are still having this welcome party for me?" I asked as I hung streamers from the ceiling. Chirp was playing around with the collection of supplies, amazed by the different colors.

"Don't worry I have it all under control." Twilight replied before a knock on the door announced a visitor. "Oh they must be here; you go to the other room and wait while I let them in." She headed for the door. I collected Chirp and head back through to the room where her brother slept on. I placed Chirp on the ground and rested my head against the door trying to hear what was happening on the other side. I heard five different sets of footsteps.

"Hi girls, how are you?"

"Hey there sugar cube," replied a mare with a thick country accent, "I've been waitin' all day for this here party."

"Yeah same here," announced a second voice enthusiastically. "So who is this new pony anyway?"

"Well you see that's the thing; there was nobody here, it was me performing a disguising spell." I heard Twilight say with a small, weak laugh.

"What, are you sure I'm sure? I'm pretty sure I saw someone else here..." This voice sounded like that pink pony from earlier.

"Well Pinkie darling you could have just been just too excited and when you found Twilight she was still in disguise." This pony sound like somepony I copied in Trottingham...

"Well I guess you're right; I just... uh oh." What did she mean by uh oh I thought. "My tale is a-twitch a-twitchin!" All of the sudden everyone in the room made a gasp.

"What in Equestria's name is wrong with these ponies?" I said to myself. I turned my head to see Chirp climbing one of the book shelves. The bookshelf was about to fall over on her; my eyes grew wide and my wings started to buzz as I ran to save her.

"It's coming from over there, behind that door." I heard her say behind the door. I had to move fast, and I quickly ran over to the bookshelf, trying to reach for Chirp before it fell. As I heard the door open and turn I was just able to grab Chirp and pull her away from the falling bookshelf. Chirp was safe, but we were about to be exposed. I stared at the door in terror as it opened half way.

_THUMP!_

"Ow!" The sudden exclamation caused the door to stop half way open. "Darn book fell on ma head."

"Huh my tail stopped twitching; it must've been the book." The door started to close.

"Well since there is no one new to celebrate for and since we're all here… let's party!" The Pink mare's voice yelled. As music start to play and hooves started to stomp around; the door started to open again I turned my head to see Twilight entering the room, closing the door behind her.

"Phew that was a close one." She mumbled. "Wait, why is one of my bookshelves on the floor..?" I stared at the fallen furniture, then down at Chirp before returning my worried gaze to her. She sighed. "Ah I see."

"And how long do you intend to keep these ponies here?" I asked, staring at the door.

"Not long, don't worry; we're just going to talk and then they'll be off." She said. I didn't Say anything to her, taking a moment to place Chirp on the ground before turning back to Twilight, not realizing that Chirp was heading towards the door. "Do you want me to get you something? Pinkie's cup cakes are delicious." I turned my head to floor and spat at the ground.

"As I said before, I the queen of the changelings would not each such trash like you ponies." I hissed, disgusted by the thought of eating even one of the sugar flooded pastries.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on." Twilight said before heading for the door to return to her friends. "Hey… didn't I close this..?"

"AHHH!" We both turned our heads to where the scream came from, and I realized that Chirp was gone from my side.

"Oh no..." I bemoaned under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and I both poked our heads through the door to see all five of her friends gathering around something. I recognized a familiar chirping noise coming from the ponies.

"What is it?"

"Is this one of Twilights experiments?"

"Whatever it is it's looks adorable!"

"Adorable…sugar cube if I knew any better I say this was…A Changeling!" After that was said all five ponies took a step back.

"A changeling, but it's so…cute." A yellow Pegasus said her long pink mane covering half of her face.

"Don't for that them changelings can take the shape and form of anyone I reck'en we take this here changeling and see if he or she will talk." I saw Chirp looking up at the five ponies probably not understanding a single word they are saying. As she looked around searching for something her eyes caught a rainbow frosted cupcake on a nearby table. As the five mares talk about what they should do with the filly changeling Chirp made her way to the cupcake. The cyan Pegasus notice her attempt to reach for the cupcake and swiftly as she could picked her and held her by her back legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked eyeing the little changeling. Chirp struggled in her grasp trying to pry herself free from the cyan Pegasus. "Why are you hiding in this silly disguise huh come on!" The Pegasus started to raise her voice which scares Chirp. "Are you a spy huh? Are you here to take Ponyville now huh?" She started to yell. Chirp being a filly was now scared thinking that she was in danger did the only thing she could do. Tears were starting to form in her eyes her lips quivering. "Hey what are you?" The Pegasus was interrupted by a loud high pitched cry; everyone in the room covered their ears trying to block out the crying changelings crys. I could stand still any longer I rushed out through the door not caring if all five of these ponies saw me. I quickly came to Chirp's side picked her up and started to comfort her.

"Shhh shhh hush child it is all right." The crying mellowed down a bit and turned into small sniffs and hiccups. My back was turned from all five of the ponies as I comfort my small child. I heard a small comforting chirp coming from my shoulder as I saw Chirp nuzzling my shoulder in comfort.

"CHRYSALIS!" I heard five different set of voices behind me. I finally turned around to see an orange and cyan pony their eyes glaring daggers at me, a yellow Pegasus covering behind the first two and the strange pink mare drinking a cup of punch, but quickly spitting it out. It was a standstill, Twilight walked between the group and me trying to calm the tension down.

"Twilight what is she doing here?" Shouted the cyan Pegasus.

"Yea ain't she the one who mind controlled your big brother and kidnapped and disguised as his fiancé?" Twilight looked back at both me and her friends.

"Yes I know, but you see." Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by her friends.

"You know we're supposed to turn all them changelings to the royal guard!"

"Yes I know but." She was cut off again.

"Then why is she here in your house that crazy love sucking monster!" Twilight angrily stomped a hoof on the ground.

"Would all just be quiet and let me talk!" All ponies were quiet letting there lavender unicorn friend to talk. Taking a deep breathe Twilight started to explain her reasons on why she saved me and my children and kept me a secret. "So you all see no one should be treated like animals locked up in cages and imprisoned for the rest of their lives." Everyone in the room was quiet the cyan Pegasus tried to think of an argument against her friend but couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know I still don't trust her." The cyan Pegasus said.

"Yea I agree with Rainbow dash sugar cube." The orange cow pony said. "It's just that all she's done it's really hard for me to trust her."

"She's right darling she did after all try to take Canterlot by force." Said the marshmallow colored mare. "Are you sure we can actually trust her?" After listening to them argue and debate either to turn me in or not I grew irritated; who do they think they are arguing like my they were the hands of faith?

"Enough of this I will not stand around here just to wait for my faith on what's to happen." I picked up Chirp stomping past the six ponies and entered the room where Chirp's brother rested. I walked up to the bed seeing if I could pick him up or not, but something was wrong something very wrong.

"He's not breathing!" I shouted out the door. All six mares entered the room in a hurry Twilight being the first. "He's breathing what's wrong with him?" Twilight examined him closely see if she could do anything.

"I don't know I don't know much about a sick changeling." She said. She looked up at the yellow pegasus who was peeping over the cyan one's shoulder. "Fluttershy can you help him you're the only one close enough of being a doctor." The yellow Pegasus pulled her hair down over her face.

"I don't know really." She said not looking at the lavender unicorn. "I never helped a changeling before." I walked up to and stood right in front of her; she started to cower under me her friends got into a readied stance thinking that I might be aggressive. Instead of yelling and forcing her to help I did something that I never knew I would ever do.

"Please help him." I said holding her hoofs and bowing my head. I was begging for this young changelings life as if my status as queen never existed. "Please he and his sister are all I have left of my children." Tears started to form on my face. "I am a mother who lost almost all of her children and may probably never see them again." I quietly sobbed on her hoofs waiting for her answer. She slowly released her hoof from my grip I looked up to see her hair moved away from her face. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She ran past her friends and out the door. I couldn't move my legs would not move I looked up at the others who stood around me.

"Will anyone help please!" One by one the ponies left the house quietly the last one to leave was the orange mare who pulled down her Stetson to cover her face and walked out the library. The only one left were Twilight and I my mind was filled with rage and pain as tears ran down my face I felt a hoof on my shoulder. It was Twilight. "Will you leave to!" I screamed. She took a few steps back a bit shaken from my words.

"No I said I would help you." She walked up to the bed next to my changeling child. "I'll do all I can that's all I can say." Her horn started to glow as she casted a spell to bring the changeling back to life. I sat on the floor awaiting for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

I placed the last stone on the ground placing it around the lump of dirt on the ground. A tear fell from my eye as I sat and stared at the sight.

_few hours ago._

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing else I could do." The lavender unicorn's head fell and walked pasted me. I stood at the doorway staring at the bed where one of my children laid. I walked up to him staring at his lifeless body; tears streamed down my face as I placed a hoof on his cheek. He felt so cold and empty I pulled him into a hug as if to warm him up. His body fell limp and lifeless I cried into his shoulder quietly.

"chirp?" I looked down behind me to find Chirp staring at her brother and I. I wiped the tears away my face only to be replaced by new ones; I slowly placed her brother back on the bed. Chirp walked up to her brother quietly as if he was asleep. She jumped on the bed staring at him. "Chirp chirp." She said happily. She nuzzled his face, but as she did she stepped back shocked by his coldness. She looked up at me as if I knew something was wrong; tears ran down my face as I walked up to her. I embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry my child, but your brother is gone." I said quietly. The room fell quiet only sound that could be heard was from the little changeling in my grasp. Small sniffs and hiccups could be heard from her.

"No..brother not gone." She said tears now filling her eyes. "Brother come back." Her eyes now full of tears. Her cries sent daggers into my heart, we both sat in front of the bed crying. After an hour of mourning Chirp had fallen asleep tired from all the crying she slept in my arms making small hiccups from all her crying. I quietly moved away from her and picked up her dead brother with my magic surrounding his body I walked out of the room. I meet Twilight sitting on her couch waiting for me.

"Where are you going?" She asked her voice full of sadness.

"I am going to bury my child." I said walking past her with the lifeless changeling on my back. "Please watch Chirp while I am gone." I looked out the window to see that night has fallen over Ponyville so I should be able to sneak into the forest unseen. I walked out of the library and stealthily ran into the forest I searched for an area to bury my child. I found myself in an open area in the forest were a small flower bed laid. I gently placed his body on the ground and began to dig through the dirt with my magic. I placed him into the hole and started to bury him.

_Present _

I stared at the grave fresh tears forming in my eyes.

"I will not stand for this." I stomped my foot onto the ground I look towards the direction to Canterlot. As I chanted the magical words of my spell the ground before me started to glow. As I closed my eyes I felt a surge of energy consume my body I was pulled into a portal. "I open my eyes to find myself in an empty throne room. "Good it worked." I said. I was inside Celestia castle and undetected I had just enough energy to do so. I know I don't have enough power, but that did not matter to me the only thing I felt was pure anger. I stormed through the halls of the castle I found a single guarding the hallway. He was about to alarm the castle, but I stopped him before he could. My eyes shot daggers at him. "Celestia where..is..she." I hissed. His legs were shaking and his eyes grew wide he kept on stuttering his words. I had no time for this I placed my horn on his head and used my magic to read his mind. "Thank you." I said walking past him and onto Celestia's royal quarters. As I stood in front of her door my breathing became vigorous and my anger grew. I slammed her door open. "CELESTIA!" I hissed. I looked around to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone?

"What is thou doing her?" I looked behind me. "Well would thou like to answer us?" It was no other then the Princess of the night. Princess Luna. "Wait thou is a changeling!" She got into a battle stance. "What is thy business beast?" My mind was still filled with anger.

"Where is your sister!" I hissed.

"That is not of your concern beast." She said. Her magic had form blue twin short blades. I took a step back realizing that I was unarmed I quickly formed a green rapier getting into a readied stance myself. "Well then have at thee!" The princess of the night took charge at me as did I.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Yelled a loud low voice. We both stopped in our tracks to find Celestia standing at the door entrance with a plate of cake. Her face at a serious tone. "You!" I ran up at her preparing to run my rapier into her. Her horn started to glow and a bright flash of light engulfed the room. Moments later I woke up in a the same room I was in, but only I laid on a bed in front of me was a table and a cup of tea. Next to the cup was a rather large slice of cake I looked up to see Celestia sitting on the other end. I stood preparing to yell and literally pounce on her.

"Please wait." She said raising a hoof at me.

"And why should I do that?"

"I want to talk to you." She said calmly.

"Talk about what huh!" I yelled. "What is there to talk about, What is there to talk about huh!" She look me in the eyes there was no anger or hate in them, but sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her confused.

"Sorry for what?" I said.

"I'm sorry for the things you been through." I looked at her baffled.

"How do you what I've been through."

"By me." I saw her sister walk next to her. "I saw into your mind as you were unconscious." I looked away from them both not wanting them to see my expression.

"Who gave you the authority to look into my mind." I said angrily.

"Thy is the one who try to attack us and our sister!"

"Luna!" Celestia said sternly. "You're talking in old pony again." She looked at me. "We only looked because we weren't sure why you would come here alone."

"Well now you know." I said flatly.

"Yes and as I said before I am sorry what you gone through." She said looking at me with sad eyes. "I can't imagine what you've gone through as a mother." I started to get anger again.

"It's you and your stupid ponies fault!" I yelled once again. "You and your niece blasted my children and I probably killing most of them in the process and no that wasn't enough." I stomped my hoof onto the ground. "Now your imprisoning whatever survivors and locking them up." Her head fell to the ground. "Why don't you just kill me as well!" I screamed out those last words tears now forming in my eyes. "I just lost a child and buried him." I turned my face away from them again as tears fell from my face. "Do you know what it feels like to bury your own child...DO YOU!" Both princess were speechless. "Of course you don't none of you do." I said. As I cried across from the them I started to hear a small Chirping noise. I looked to my side to find Chirp looking up at me with her own set of tears. "Little one what are you doing here?" I looked up to see Twilight standing next to the Celestia. 'what are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Chirp?" I saw the worry in her eyes as she stood next Twilight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes and staring at the both of them. Twilight gave me a nervous smile while pointing at Chirp.

"Well as soon as she found out you were gone she started to cry." She petted Chirp on the head. "It was until I got a letter from the princess that you were here so I brought her with me." I walked up to the two picking up Chirp with my magic and pulled her in front of me. She looked at me with those innocent eyes.

"Mother?" She chirped. As fresh new tears formed in my eyes I embraced my child, but making sure not to crush her small frame. Twilight walked past me and stood next to her former teacher.

"I know I don't know how you are feeling right now, but please don't let pain blind you from what is important." Twilight spoke pointing at the small changeling.

"Are you saying I should just forget my fallen children and just move on in my life?"

"No I mean that you shouldn't let the past consume you, but focus on the present." She walked up to me a smile on her face. "This young one still has a future because she is still alive and it should be cherished you should be happy that she is still alive she may be the last one of your children, but she is still here and well." I looked back at my child and pressed my head on hers as small trickles of tears fell from my eyes. As all were silent the whole moment was interrupted by the slamming of the chamber doors. A pink alicorn came in the room with a big smile on her face.

"HELLO AUNTIES!" Shouted the Pink alicorn with a big smile. Everyone in the room just stared as the pink princess stood there with one of her hooves raised in the air as if posing for a camera shot.

"I really need to get a lock for me door." I heard Celestia sighed placing her face in one of her hooves. Luna nodded in agreement, the young princess walked up to her aunts oblivious of the presents of the lavender unicorn and I.

"I missed you all so much!" She said giving them both an embracing hug.

"ACK!" The sun and moon princess said in union as they were crushed by their niece. 'Just how strong is she?' I thought looking at her body which was a lot smaller compared to the two older alicorns.

"Yes it is nice to see you too Mi Amore." Heaved Luna grasping for whatever air she can obtain. "But if you'd be so kind to release us and thy sister it would be most appreciated."

"Oh oops." She released the two princesses and let them gasp in some air. The pink princess finally noticed the me standing behind her. "Twilight!" Without any sort of warning the pink alicorn shot a powerful bolt of magic at me, but luckily I was able to toss Chirp in the air before I was blasted.

"Ahh!" I was sent flying to the other end of the room. 'Just how strong is she!' I thought again. I looked up to see Twilight with chirp on her back as they were being approached by the pink princess.

"Are you the real Twilight?" she asked in the most serious of tones.

"Yes..." Twilight peeped. "Cadence it's me." The young princess looked her in the eye.

"Then prove." She was up in her face. "Do the song..." Twilight quickly placed Chirp on the ground next to her and she and the pink princess started to dance and jump.

"Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake grab your hooves and do a little shake." As soon as the little song ended the pink princess grabbed the lavender unicorn and pulled her into a hug as strong as the first one.

"Oh Twilight it's so good to see you." She said. "I'm sorry, but I just wasn't sure if it was really you or not." With that she brought her attention back to me. With her magic she formed a large pink hammer with the words 'Love Hurts' engraves on the side. "YOU!" She raised the hammer preparing to strike. "What are you doing here?" I was about to speak until Celestia herself stopped the whole scene.

"Mi Amore Cadence!" She said firmly. We both looked up at her. "Queen Chrysalis is here as my guest not as an intruder so please put your love hammer away." The young princess looked in disbelief.

"But...but Aunty Tia." stomping her hoof on the ground firmly.

"Now!" In defeat the young pink alicorn called back her weapon and walked next to her aunt. I got up from the floor and came in front of the three princesses and unicorn. We kept our gaze on each other.

"Chirp?" Everyone's gaze turned towards the small changeling sitting between us. I saw the pink princess's eye twitch as she looked at her I prepared myself to defend my child thinking how she attacked me. Before anyone even realized she made a loud squeal.

"AHH SO CUTE!" She swooped in and grabbed the little changeling filly into one of her bear hugs. At first Chirp panicked, but suddenly felt relaxed and comfortable I saw her hugging her back. She start to make small chirping noises showing that she was comfortable with the whole hugging situation.

"Uh Cadence?" Twilight came next to her. Seeing the lavender unicorn Cadence placed the small filly on the ground. She looked back at me giving me a stern look as I stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She looked back at her aunts looking for an answer as the princesses and I explain what has happen in the past few days the face on the pink alicorn became sad. "That is terrible it must've been terrible to see your child die in front of you like that." She looked down at Chirp giving the young filly a smile. "The love you have for your children is very strong I could even sense that love through this child as well even her alone the love that you share is great." She looked back at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry for what has happen to I wish it all had never happened."

"Oh wait." Everyone turned to the lavender unicorn seeing that she got an idea. "Princess weren't their some changelings arrested a few days ago?" The princess gave her a strange.

'Twilight what are you talking about I have heard of no such thing." Twilight and I both gave her a confused look.

"But the newspaper said that my children were taken to the guardsmen barracks." I said. Twilight pulled out the same newspaper from her small pouch.

"See." As the Celestia read the article she made a confusing look.

"I have made no such decree that these changelings should be captured."

"WHAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Both Twilight and I gave the Sun goddess a confused.

"What are saying?" I asked walking up to the sun princess.

"What I'm saying is that I never made a decree of such to capture any surviving Changelings."

"Could it be a rogue group of ponies?" Her sister asked walking up next to her. Celestia's face grew worried.

"Perhaps this group is the same group I've been hearing around the council chambers." Using her magic she pulled out papers from one of her cabinets. "I've been getting reports on a rogue group of guardsmen capturing Changelings and taking them to the barracks."

"Did you find any?" I asked frantically.

"No I saw nothing it was empty all it was a typical guardsmen barracks." My eye's fell to the ground as I felt any hopes of finding the rest of my children were swept away.

"Did you talked to the guards stationed there?" Twilight asked. Her mentor nodded.

"Yes I asked each one I even performed a detection spell checking for any secret passages or rooms." Everyone in the room stayed quiet.

"Sister is it possible that the changelings were taken from the barracks and to a different location." The Princess of the moon suggested.

"That's right if they were taken to a different location then we could use one of the tracking spells to see where they were taken." Twilight said. "But for this spell to work I need a something sharing any connection to a changeling."

"Slice." I cut off a piece of my mane handing it to her. "This should work." Celestia lead us towards the barrack where the suspected changelings were taken. We all walked in the hall with Celestia leading the way and her sister at her side. The pink alicorn walked behind the two and beside her was Twilight; Chirp sat on my back looking at her surroundings.

"So Cadence if you're here where's Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"Oh he had to stay back at the Crystal kingdom while I came to visit Canterlot." The two continued their conversation with me following behind them. As I followed I felt a strange loss of weight on my back; I looked behind me to see Chirp missing. My eyes grew wide as I searched for my child finally I looked in front of me to see her walking next to Celestia herself. I calmed down a little breathing back to a regular pace; I saw Chirp walking as the same way the sun goddess was walking with her head up and her chest out. A smile came on the princesses face; she realized that the young changeling took interest in her mane as it swayed back in forth. Chirp stared at the multicolored mane with awe; taking notice of this Celestia picked up the young changeling levitating her on her back. Chirp was so amazed by the mix of color in ones hair, but what really got her attention was how her mane itself sparkled.

"Pretty." She chirped. She started to play with the colorful mane as if it was her play thing. Wrapping herself around or burying her face in it, she was enjoying herself. This adorable act caught the attention of a certain pink princess. Creeping behind her aunt she slowly made eye to eye contact with the small changeling. "Chirp?"

"GWAAH you're so cute." She squealed grabbing hold of the young changeling with her magic levitating her into another hug. The Pink princess looked back at me while still hugging Chirp. "Can I ask you something?" I gave a curious look.

"You may." I said plainly.

"Well why does Chirp look more like you and while the others look...well different?" This question caught the attention of the lavender pony as well.

"Yeah now that you mention it Chirp does look more like you unlike the other changelings I've seen."

"Well there are two reasons one is quite obvious I'm her mother so she'll have some of my traits and looks." The two nodded understanding the logic to the first reasons. "And the second reason is that Chirp is the next to take the role of queen after I have moved on." The two ponies mouths dropped towards the floor.

"Wait so are you telling me that Chirp here is the next in line to becoming the queen of the changelings?" Twilight asked?"

"Yes, but since most of my children are either lost, captured or dead Chirp can not take the role as Queen."

"But can't she just make you know new changelings...since you guys just lay your eggs...right?" I gave her stoic look not surprised of the ponies knowledge of changeling reproduction.

"We do not lay eggs each changeling was born from me." This really caught the ponies attention even the two princesses ahead of us.

"All..of..them?" The pink princess gulped. I nodded my head.

"Is there a Changeling King?" The lavender unicorn asked.

¨Yes, but the last one died long ago.¨ I said lowering my head. ¨He sacrificed his life to protect his children.¨ A single tear ran down one of my eyes. I felt a hoof on my shoulder seeing it was now the pink alicorn.

¨I´m sure he was a great king.¨

¨He was.¨ We walked in silence Chirp was now sleeping on the sun goddesses back curled up in her hair. We finally arrived at the barrack where the suppose changelings were suppose to have been taken. Twilight began to activate the spell her horn glowing a shade of purple in no time a trail of purple was formed on the ground.

¨Follow that trail!¨ We all started to follow the purple stream guiding us to my remaining children. As we started to exit the city I noticed the trail heading into the mountains; we followed the trail to a cave in the mountains. We stood at the entrance of the cave the purple trail ending at the mouth of the cave.

"They must be here." I said rushing towards the entrance.

"Wait!" I was stopped in my tracks looking behind me.

"What?" I looked at Celestia.

"We don't know what we might face or find in there we should prepare for the worst and make a plan." I looked back at the group and then to the cave entrance.

"no..." I ran inside the cave in full speed ignoring what the others were saying. At first the cave was pitch black until I saw flashes of green light appearing opposite from where I stood. I ran faster and faster until I finally approached the light. I as I came closer I realized that the walls were covered with mark or symbols of some kind I then saw something hanging from the ceiling. I was stopped dead in my tracks as I got a more clear view of what it was. "No..." I saw the green blood dripping from its body next to it was another body and another. Row after row their bodies hung lifeless and empty. My children are...dead.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at my hanging children as they swung lifelessly.

"Amazing isn't it?" I turned around to see a white unicorn standing at the other end of the cave. His voice reminds of someone who is in a high nobility status his mane was done in a well clean manner. I gritted my teeth as pure rage filled my mind.

"You did this?" I pointed my green rapier at his direction. "Why?" He started to laugh walking next to one of the hanging bodies of my children.

"Why you ask, just look at them they're disgusting and foal they should all be burned to ash and blown away never to be seen again." He smacked the lifeless body making it swing side to side. "Ever since you changelings tried to take over Equestria an idea popped into my head." His horn started to glow as he cast a spell surrounding the dead changeling. "After your defeat and your minions spread throughout equestria I got a whole battalion of loyal pony guardsmen to rally up all the stragglers and bring them to me here." As the magic faded from his horn it faded away on the changeling as well. "With the time I've spent I was able to do this." He took a step to the side showing me what he had just done. The once lifeless changeling started rise from the ground.

"Impossible." I gasped. The changeling in front of me was standing on all hooves. Something was wrong though, his eyes weren't filled with life they were as lifeless as before.

"Amazing isn't it I really do have to thank you if it wasn't for you I would have never thought of this glorious idea." His horn started to glow once again, but this time he was encasing all of my dead children. One by one they fell down to the ground and rising back up just like the first one. Same as the first one their eyes were lifeless and hollow. "As they followed you before they now follow me." As the whole cave was filled with half dead Changelings all I could do was stand still not being able to do anything. "With this army I could take over equestria they will never tire, never be hunger and never go against me!" He started to laugh raising his hooves in the air.

"You monster!"I yelled. I ran towards him with my rapier pointed at his direction.

"Ah ah I don't think so." Within a few seconds the white unicorn orders the half dead changelings to jump in front of him protecting him from my blade. I immediately stopped in my tracks almost nearly running through one of them. "Now now you shouldn't be so violent I might have no choice other than to use force." With the stomp of his hoof all of the possesed changelings got into a battle ready stance wings fluttering and fangs showing. "Besides there's one more thing I want to show you." Stomping his hoof twice a rather large noise appeared down one of the corridors of the cave. A large changeling entered the room as it showed it's full appearance was revealed my eyes grew wide.

"No..." Before stood one of the last king of the changelings his body had holes all around showing his decaying bones and flesh. Half of his face was torn off revealing his skull; his eyes were hollow just like the others.

"You look surprised I was too when I found him."

"Where?" I stumbled.

"Well you'd be surprised I actually found him in this very cave he was long dead when I found him, but his body was good enough for my use." I eyes never left the large changeling's; memories of that fateful day started to swarm my mind.

_Many years ago..._

_I wake up in my chambers to find my bedmate missing I looked up to see him staring out in the window overlooking our great hive._

"_Goliath what are you doing?" I asked sitting on my bed. He turned his gaze towards me his blues eyes staring into mine. He started to walk back to the bed taking the spot next to me; I rest my head on his shoulders taking in his scent._

"_I was just thinking my love." He said. He stroked my mane resting his chin on my head._

"_Of what?"_

"_I fear what the fate of our children will be?" I confused at this._

"_What do you mean we are fine our hive is strong and healthy why fear?" He looked at me with his blue eyes never leaving his gaze._

"_For now yes, but what about the future when both you and I are gone." I grabbed his face placing both hooves on either side. I placed our heads together and made a small humming noise._

"_All will be fine my love." I cooed. I stayed like this for sometime until a loud noise followed by a heavy vibration disturbed the peace. "What was that?" We both ran towards the window._

"_Dragon!" Only of the changelings called outside. A red dragon should in front of the hive unleashing a breathe of fire. We both rushed outside the whole hive was on fire burned changelings were everywhere. Some were dead and some in agonizsing pain others ran for their lives._

"_Take our children and flee I will hold of the dragon!" HIs horn started to glow as a magical blue glow surrounded his body. His increased in size his carapace becoming steel like and his hooves growing talons; small pincers grew around his mouth. He grew 50x his original size._

"_Goliath!" I screamed. He let out a loud roar grabbing the attention of the dragon. The dragon was still larger in size, but that did not matter. As the two clash I guided what children I could out of the hive. I heard my dear love scream in pain as the dragon blew his mighty flame burning his left hoof. I looked back in pain, but I forced myself forward leading my children away. We finally made it too the outside I saw the Goliath breaking through the walls pushing the dragon to the sky. With all his strength he and the dragon collided with a mountain far from here, but close enough for me to see. As the the mountain crumbled with the two in it tears fell from my eye as I saw my dear beloved crushed by the stones._

"_Do not cry." I heard a voice in my head._

"_Goliath?" In managed to say._

"_Do not cry my love you have to be strong." His voice was weak and low. "I don't have much time my connection to you will soon be lost."_

"_Don't leave me how am I suppose to care for the Hive without you." I fell on my knees tears now flowing down my face._

"_You must be strong find our children a new home with much food and so they could live forever without any worries stay strong my...love...goodbye." With that his voice faded from my head and I was left with nothing._

"_No don't leave me!"_

_Present time..._

As fresh new tears form in my eye from the painful memory.

"Well I shouldn't be wasting any more time I do have a plan to finish." He was about to stomp his hoof on the ground,

"You dare!" I yelled. He gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"How dare you!" I casted a spell surrounding my body with green emerald armor my rapier reappearing. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DEAD CHILDREN...HOW DARE YOU DEFILE HIM WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I Prepared myself in a battle ready stance.

"I dare because I am the rightful ruler of all Equestria the future King Prince Blueblood!" With the stomp of his hoof the dead changelings rushed towards me preparing to kill. "Before you die I'll just like to say you'll make a great attachment to this army." He started to laugh. As I awaited for the attack a single hammer came rushing from the side smashing away three of the dead changelings. I then heard a familiar sound.

"Chirp!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Chirp!" I looked where the hammer retreated and saw the pink alicorn in pink plated armor standing in a fighting stance. Next stood the princess of the night she was in a dark blue tinted armor her twin blades materializing. Standing behind them were the elements of harmony.

"Surrender now Blueblood!" The blue princess shouted. Stepping back the young prince looked back sweat dripping from his head. He regained his posture stomping his hoof on the ground causing the dead changelings to get into a fighting stance.

"Ha surrender I have an immortal army who will do as I say!" With that he commanded his undead army to attack. As swarms of the dead changeling rushed at the small group of ponies . The eight ponies readied themselves.

"NOW!" The princess of the moon shouted. The walls of the cave started to crumble as two more entrances were created. The first group of undead changelings were crushed by the fall rocks while the others stood back staying away from the falling rocks. As the dust and dirt in the air faded the two new entrances revealed rows and rows of pony guardsmen all equipped with spears and swords. In front of them stood the sun goddess wearing her golden armor with a symbol of the sun imprinted in her chest. She materialized a golden scepter; it's tip was the shape of the sun.

"Prince Blueblood your are hereby under arrest for the attempt of taking the throne and for tampering with the dead."

"Never!"

The two sides charges against each other Blueblood ordering his undead and Celestia commanding her guardsmen. As the two groups clashed the princesses and the elements of harmony made their way towards me.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked. I surrounded by the elements of harmony. "We're sorry that we took so long we need to make a plan, but you just rushed in and we couldn't stop you." I saw the pink alicorn smash away two more changelings running to my side.

"How did you even find me?" I asked.

"You should thank little Chirp here." The pink alicorn placed her in front of me.

"Chirp!" She ran to my leg pulling it into a hug.

"With your love for her she used it to guide us a path to you." I looked down at the small changeling noticing that she was crying. "So being able to find a path to you Twilight brought the elements of harmony and aunt Tia brought the royal guard." I looked up at the elements of harmony.

"Why are you here?" They all looked at me with shameful faces.

"Sugar cube we're sorry for what we did early." The orange cow pony said.

"Yeah we just didn't know what to do one day you were the enemy and then the next day you're begging for help." The cyan Pegasus stated.

"Twilight told us what happen and we're sorry if we would've helped then perhaps a life could've been saved." They looked down to the ground unable to look me in the face. The yellow Pegasus came up in front of me.

"I know you probably hate us or...or even despise us for what we did, but we came to help now I'm just very sorry." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at me. I literally didn't how to respond I felt angry towards them and yet at the same time I felt grateful. I stared at the yellow Pegasus seeing her eyes filled with tears. I placed a hoof on her shoulder looking back at her.

"I forgive..." I was interrupted by a sharp pain on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see one of the undead changelings driving his sharp claw into my shoulder. Twilight quickly blasted away the dead changeling with her magic. As he was blasted away the claw retracted quickly as my blood poured out of my shoulder my hoof fell limp. Chirp looked in horror as the blood trickled down my hoof.

"Chirp?" She looked up at me.

"I am alright child." The yellow Pegasus quickly wrapped a protective cloth around my hoof trying to stop the bleeding. All around me there were clashes of the undead and guardsmen. unable to kill what is already dead the pony guardsmen fell one by one. as the number dwindled it looks as if the undead changelings weren't even effect by the battle. The two alicorn sisters stood back to back.

"Sister these undead our warriors can't be stop." The blue princess said slashing one of the undead changeling cutting off his arm.

"Yes indeed, but still we can't let a single one out." I ran up to the two limping as I made my way towards them.

"I have an idea, but you and everyone else needs to leave this place now." The elements followed by the princess cadence ran next to me catching their breath.

"What are you planning?" Celestia asked.

"Just leave now we don't have much time!" Celestia signaled her guardsmen to retreat out of the cave. Everypony else made their way out of the cave Twilight waited for me with Chirp. With one strong blast of my own magic I pushed the advancing horde of undead changelings by me more time.

"Hurry!" Twilight yelled signaling her hoof towards the exit. I ran up to the two stopping in front of them.

"I am not coming." The lavender unicorn gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean you aren't coming." I walked up next to her meeting the face of my child. She looked at me nervously as if sensing what I was about to do. I nuzzled her nose with my mine and pulled her into a strong firm hug.

"My child I am so sorry that I couldn't give you the life you deserve, but I will always love you please do not make the mistakes I have made ...I love you." Chirp gave out a small chirp snuggling up to me; I step releasing myself from her grasp. I see the undead changelings regaining the posture and started their way towards us. I looked at the lavender unicorn. "I never thought I would be saying this to you, but thank you for all you've done I wish I could repay you but." Twilight gave me a small but warm hug; we released each other with me signaling her to run with Chirp. "Now go...NOW!" She started to make her way out of the cave I look back at the undead army approaching me leading the group was the now dead Goliath.

"MOTHER!" I heard Chirp scream it would be the last time I would hear her voice. A single tear fell from my eye as I readied myself. Casting a spell that covered my whole body my body began to change. My shell began to harden and my eyes became clear white on my hooves grew talons. My jaws grew out pincers and I became five times my original size.

"RAWR!" I began to smash the supports of the cave destroying each one. The undead changelings started to swarm on me but it was no use one support after another fell into rubble the large chunks of rocks fell from the ceiling undead changelings were crushed as I neared the final support only one obstacle stood in my way. A creature similar looking to me stood in front of me. As I prepared to charge forward I heard a voice in my head.

"Chrysalis..." The creature in front of me began to shrink down into his original size allowing me to smash the last cave support. The cave began to collapse all around crushing everything in it I began to shrink down to my regular size and shape. I fell to the group laying on my side as the cave around me collapsed; across from me I saw Goliath's lifeless body. I slowly made my way to him reaching out one of my hooves to grab his. As I grasped his hoof I could've sworn I saw him looking back at me not with his dead lifeless eyes but with the same I eyes I would wake up with before his death, before all this. They were the same eyes that showed me love and warmth.

"I love you." The whole room collapsed around me.


	10. Chapter 10

As the cave entrances crumbled before us, I saw Twilight Sparkle running out of the entrance carrying the small on her back. She ran towards my side placing the small changeling onto the floor. The entire entrance was destroyed, Chirp walked up to the rubble of rocks and letting out small chirps. Tears fell from her eyes as she called her mother. I walked to her side and wrapped one of my wings around her. She looked up at me with her sad blue eyes.

"Mother." She chirped. Just the sight of this was killing me.

"No I'm sorry little, but your mother is..." A large blast of magic pushed me back a few steps separating me and Chirp. The young changeling was swooped up from the ground surrounded by a blue aura; unable to move the young changeling squirmed.

"Ha ha did you really think I would die so easily?" I saw Blueblood standing at the top of the rubble one of his legs bleeding. "I think not!" He made his way down keeping Chirp nearby still in his grasp. There was nothing any of us could do. "One move and this changeling becomes jam." He gave a warning squeeze; we couldn't do anything. "Well then if you excuse me I'll be on my way." As he made his way down from the rubble he didn't notice a small purple object sneaking behind him. With a small burst of green fire spike was able to slightly burn his hind leg. With the opportunity given Princess cadence quickly ran towards the base of the crumbled entrance and with one great swing she slammed her hammer at the base forcing more rubble to fall. Blueblood and the young changeling fell, releasing his grasped on her I quickly flew below her. Dodging the falling rubble I was able to grab her concealing her in my magic. Blueblood fell to the ground with a large thud, he started to cough up blood as he stood to his feet. Anger rushed towards his head as he looked at the ponies in front of him. "That's it this ends now I'm going to kill you all and Canterlot!"

"Oh yeah how the hay you going to do that?" Rainbow Dash called out. The odds were against Blueblood three princess, the elements of harmony, and my royal guard, but this did not scare him. A large grin grew on his face.

"Why I'm glad you asked peasant." His horn started to glow and surround his body. "Over the time I learned to control the filthy changelings I also learned another special trick." His body started to grow in size; parts of his fur replaced by scales. His grew three talons, sharp pincers grew around his mouth his eyes became blood red. His horn turned into a large blade. He grew as tall as a small mountain. "HA HA HA now prepare to die!" He raised his front hoof preparing to smash the ponies in front of him. Twilight and her friends made a run for attempting to escape his hoof. Just as he was about to complete his deed he started to scream in pain. "AH MY EYE'S!" I looked up to see his eyes covered in what seemed like a pink cloud raining...chocolate milk?

"Now now I'm gone for a few minutes and you guys are having a blast of chaos without me." I looked up into the sky to find the source of the voice. The spirit of chaos stood there wearing a hat that looked liked the ears of a black mouse. He also wore a T-shirt with bright colors surround what looked like a castle. In his right hand was a camera and his left a suit case.

"And where have you been Discord?" I called out. He looked down at me with a playful smile.

"My my looking lovely as ever Tia and as for my absence I was on vacation." He said. With the snap of his finger his accessories disappeared with a flash. "Now what do we have here?" He looked up at the now mutated Blueblood.

""How dare you contaminate my eyes with your pink filth you reject of a villain!" Discord gave him a playful frown.

"Now no one likes a sour puss." He teased. Blueblood gave out a loud roar and started to charge him planning to ram him with his bladed horn. With another flick of his fingers the draconequus materialized a small red cape wearing a sombrero. As Blueblood was about to pierce him he quickly took a step to right and swung the cape in front of Blueblood yelling out. "Olay!" Giving out an angry roar Blueblood channeled energy to his horn and fired a barrage of magic towards him. With ease the draconequus was able to dodge every single one. "Oh come on you've got to do better than 'SMACK'" Discord was sent flying to the ground next to me. I looked up to see that Blueblood has grown a clubbed tail. I ran towards discord with Chirp on my back.

"Discord...Discord?" He was out cold a large indent on his side. The ground started to shake as I saw Blueblood run towards my direction. I felt Chirp tremble in fear on my back grabbing a hold of my neck barring her face in an attempt to hide from the monster in front of us. As he was about to collide into us a magical light flash around us. I found myself in my throne room with Chirp still grabbing a hold of my neck and the unconscious Discord on the ground next to me. Twilight and the element of harmony stood before me with my sister and niece.

"Thank goodness I got you in time." She said in relief. My sister came up to me with great concern.

"Sister what are we to do Bluebloods power has grown and I fear that even the elements cannot stop him." I looked at my sister and at my student.

"Then I fear we might have to evacuate Canterlot." I said looking out the window seeing Blueblood nearing the city. Everyone's head in the room fell feeling that there was no hope in stopping the new threat.

"Wait I think I have an idea!" I looked up to see my pupil calling the elements together. "I think I know a way to stop Blueblood."


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in front of the Canterlot gates looking at the monster heading towards the great city. Standing behind me stood the whole Canterlot army I pray that Twilight's plan work. I turn back looking at the different faces of fear, courage, determination, and worry. I looked up to see Luna and Discord flying down to my side both of them nodding.

"Brave warriors of Canterlot the day has come that a great threat appears before us threatening everything we hold dear." I raise a hoof towards the now mutated Blueblood. "We must defend our city!" My horn started to glow it's yellow aura surrounding me materializing my golden armor around me my scepter forming next to me. "For Canterlot, For EQUESTRIA!" I took flight hovering above my troops. They all let out a loud roar.

"FOR CANTERLOT, FOR EQUESTRIA!" They repeated this three times before charging. Luna and Discord flew next to me; Luna in her blue armor and dual blades at her side. Discord wore no armor just standing with his arms crossed.

"So how much time does Twilight need?" He asked.

"About two hours is what she said." I answered keeping my gaze at Blueblood.

"Sister thou shall command thy warriors in battle." My sister flew towards the front lines to lead the troops. All of Canterlot's forces charged towards the giant beast; I look back at the tower where I could see a faint light. Closing my eyes I let out a small breathe.

"Please hurry my faithful student." I look at Discord his arm stilled crossed looking off the distance. He notices me looking at him.

"What?" A small smile appear on my face.

"Nothing...I've just never seen you so serious before I thought by now you would've made some kind of joke or a some pun." He lets out a small laugh looking in front of him again.

"I suppose you're right, but now this isn't the time for laughs and jokes." He said looking at me his eyes filled with...worry? He looks back at the city letting out a huge sigh. "I guess all this friendship shenanigans really has changed me." He looked back at me to find my face smiling. "What?"

"Say it." He crosses his arms and turns away. "Come on you know you want to." I heard him grumble something under his breath.

"Friendship is magic." He said quickly. I could hint blush occurring on his face. My smile stayed on my face I fly over to him bumping my rump on his side. In a humorous manner he made himself fly about three feet away.

"Wow wow watch that giant booty you got there Tia don't want to injure me before the fight." He said in a teasingly. I fly past him sticking my tongue out.

"I remember when we were younger you couldn't keep your eyes off my butt." I said teasing him back.

"Yeah that was like seven hundred years ago you know when your butt wasn't the size of the moon as your sister puts it." He followed me as we approach the nearing battle. He was able to catch up with me flying at my side. "Tia?" His tone sounded worried again I look back him staring back at me.

"What?" He didn't answer, but kept his gaze on me.

"Do miss our younger years?" This question surprised me. "You know the times when you your sister and I would play in the Everfree forest, when we would travel around Canterlot together...when your hair was pink." This time I didn't answer looking at him with a confused look.

"Yes I do I miss it all." I really did miss all those times long ago when we were young and care free no politics and papers just freedom. "Why do you ask?" He stopped in his tracks as did eye.

"Well since this battle could be the end and I didn't really write a will yet and what not." He let out a small laugh before looking back at me. "I just want to say that I..I'm..I'm sorry." This really got me surprised. "I know the things I've done when I came back, but I'm not just talking about that I'm talking about long before and I know you know what I'm talking about." I flew over to him standing in front of him eyes watering.

"Yeah I know what...and...well it's ok." I wrapped my hooves around him as he wrapped his arms around me. We released each other ; I wiped my tears away. "Come on we have a job to do right now." I turned towards the direction of Blueblood Discord following close behind. "Oh just saying this won't be the end Discord...I have faith in my student." I gave him a smile of assurance.

As we got closer the sky thickened with black smoke; in front of me I saw the battle had already started.

"Fire!" Yelled one guardsmen orders a group of archers to fire upon the now mutated Blueblood. The arrows barely penetrate his thick armor plating. Another group of guardsmen launch a volley of catapults towards the monster another group of unicorn guardsmen fire blast of magic energy. One general runs up to me.

"Your highness we're firing everything we have, but nothing seems to have effect." I looked up to see Blueblood keeping a constant pace forward slowly making his way towards Canterlot.

"Fools you think your pitiful weapons could hurt me!" With one foal swoop of his clawed hoof he smashed row after row of guardsmen. Bashing catapults, crushing of smacking guardsmen ponies from left to right.

"Pull back to the second defense line!" One of the guardsmen Generals yelled. As fast as they could the surviving troops pulled back to the next line of defense. I saw Luna preparing the next line of defenses.

"What's the situation so far?" She looked at me with worry.

"It would seem there is no hope sister most of our weapons have no effect on him we fear that we will not be able to hold him off for much longer." I looked behind me t see injured ponies arriving.

"So few." I said quietly. I looked back at Luna my scepter standing next to me. "Luna I need you to take all of our remaining warriors back to the city and prepare defenses there I will stay back and hold him off as long as I can." Her looked at me if I was crazy.

"Sister does thou know what thy is saying!" she walks up to me. "Thy cannot possible stand against the monster alone?"

"I can hold him off long enough for you to prepare the final defense against him."

"But sister." I cut her walking up to her embracing her.

"Please Luna this must be done I need you to protect Canterlot." I could feel tears trickle down her face. "Now hurry every second counts." we let go of each other's embrace she flies up tears still falling.

"All guardsmen fall back to Canterlot to prepare defenses there." Everyone started to make their way back to Canterlot I stood alone watching the nearing monster approaching.

"Your really going to do this huh?" I turned around to see Discord standing behind me.

"Yes I can give you all some time I'll try to hold him off as long as I can." He stayed quiet unable to think of words to say. I look up at him making myself smile at him my eyes getting water once more.

"I could stay with you and help and."

"I need you to help be the last line of defense." I said cutting him off. He looked at me more worry in his eyes.

"But I can't let you do this alone!" He grabbed my shoulders giving them a firm squeeze. Our faces now only an inch away from each others. He lets go standing back a bit looking away turning his face away to hide...tears? "I don't want you to...to." I placed a hoof on his lips hushing him.

"Please don't make this any harder as it is." I said tears falling down my eyes. "Please I need you to protect Canterlot I'm trusting you to do this...please." I grab him into another hug. He pulled me in firmly holding onto me.

"Fine I promise...but you have to promise that you'll come back...alive." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I promise now go." He lets go of me and flies back to Canterlot with the rest of the guardsmen. I turned back to look at Blueblood. I fly towards him scepter in my magic grasp. As I appear before him he halts. "I will not let you pass!" I said using my royal cantelrot voice.

"HAHAHA you think you can stop me I surpass you!" He laughs. He makes an attempt to swipe me with his claws, but I dodged with ease. I raise my scepter allowing it grow a bright yellow ball at its tip. Pointing it I blast volley of yellow orbs of magic pushing him back a few steps. I then started to chant gaining energy from the sun it; gathering it into the scepter. Blueblood regain his posture and looked up at us his mouth started to glow a dark green . Opening his mouth he fires several blast of green fire. Completing my chant I release the stored energy from my scepter and release a large beam of solar energy blasting away the flames and directly hitting him. My forehead began to sweat as the last attack took almost half of my power. As the smoke cleared I tried to find his body. "Hahaha now I'll admit that kind of tickled." Before I could react I was hit my his green flames; falling to the ground with a large thud I saw him getting closer to me a smile on his face. "I told you I'm stronger then you." I stood up wincing at my injuries my left half of my body was burned, but I stood my ground.

"You shall...not...pass" I said exhausted. I point my scepter at him once more attempting to blast another volley of magic. Before I could even form a single orb he swiped my away with his tail. I was thrown to the side my whole body feeling pain.

"Well this was fun, but I have a city to destroy and a land to conquer...good-bye." He started to laugh as he was about to crush me with his clawed hoof. I closed my eyes waiting for my death.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." I whispered tears trickling down my face. I waited, but nothing came I opened my eyes to see that Blueblood was completely surrounded by...Cotton candy?


	12. Chapter 12

I waited, but nothing came I opened my eyes to see that Blueblood was completely surrounded by...Cotton candy? He was completely covered in cotton candy; he let out a loud roar struggling to free himself from the sticky sweet cotton. I looked up to see Discord standing in front of me a small grin on his face.

"What's wrong fancy boy don't like candy?" He snapped his fingers causing more cotton candy clouds to appear over Blueblood as he continued to struggle. Snapping once again, but this time causing it to rain chocolate milk from the candy clouds. The rain got heavier and heavier, but only in the area around Blueblood. "How about we go on ride hmm?" I notice that the wind around began to stir as the grass under him turn from left to right as the wind blew stronger and stronger. What appeared before me was a brown tornado swirling with Blueblood in the center. He couldn't move because if he did the strong wind would take him flight swirling around so all he was able to do was stand his ground using his size and strength to stay in place. I forced myself up causing Discord to take a quick glance at me.

"Discord." I said weakly. Stepping away from where he stood he walked over to me and picked me now being a pony it was a bit awkward on how he held me, but that really didn't matter now.

"Come on need to get out of here that won't hold him for long."

"Is Twilight ready?"

"She just needs a little more time Luna was able to prepare the last of defenses." With the snap of his fingers I found myself in a tent.

"Where am I?" I stumbled out of the tent to see that I'm behind the walls of Canterlot.

"Sister!" I saw my sister come run towards. "We..I mean I'm so happy you're alright!." I looked around to see row after row of the casualties only some were injured...so few.

"How much time to we have before...ARG!" I fell to the ground forgetting about my burns I winced in pain.

"Sister please rest your injuries are very severe." Luna helped me up to my feet. "Let me take on the duties."

Looking at the burns on my aunt I sighed in relief that she came out alive. Discord then walked her into a nearby tent while Luna fly above the castle walls I followed shortly after.

"Is she alright?" I looked up at my younger aunt.

"She will be fine, but her wounds will take time to heal." She looked off to the nearing beast. "Any news of Shining Armor?"

"He's sending all that he can, but I'm not sure when though." The thundering of the ground grew louder.

"Come we must give Twilight more time!" She flies down in front of the walls where different artillery weapons were stationed. What remained of our force stood prepared to give up their lives to defend to all they hold dear. As Blueblood came into firing range Luna signaled the troops to fire.

"Fire!" Huge boulders were sent flying followed by a volley of magical blasts and arrows. Barrage after barrage they fired, but nothing seem to work he kept on coming closer and closer to the city. "Don't hold back men this is our last stand!" Boulders and magical bolts fired at the great beast; two flying alicorns flew straight at it. One holding a very large hammer and another holding twin dual blades. With one strong swing the pink alicorn slammed her pink hammer on the side of the beast's face making him stumble. The second blue alicorn flew up to his face sliced into is right eye making him roar in pain. Placing his sharp hoof over his eye, the troops cheered at their princesses success. The cheering came short for the beast regain his form letting out a loud roar. Pony guardsmen charged towards the giant creature firing spells and arrows as they approach the beast. All the fire only felt like dust to the creature; raising his clawed hoof he slams it down at the advancing guardsmen. Seeing this Luna ordered the remaining troops to pull back.

"Thou shall pay for what thy has done!" Yelled the princess of the night. Flying high in the sky, the sky began to darken as flashes of lighting struck the ground. In the sky was a dark black cloaked figure a long double bladed sword at its side. Raising its blade towards the beast a bright blast of lighting struck him down causing him to scream in pain. "Now princess Mi Amor!" The young pink princess came under the monster's jaw, swinging her hammer upward upper-cutting it. Then in a blink of an eye the princess of the night swooped down flying between its legs, slashing her way through each clawed hoof. With a scream of pain the beast fell forward. "Foal beast you shall not set foot near the city!" Luna yelled swooping in for another strike. Raising her blade once again, but the giant beast roared in response sending a massive shockwave causing both princesses to be blown away.

"Do you think your attacks can stop me, you are all nothing to me!" Rising up he opened his mouth, green smoke spilling out from the edges. He fired several balls of green flames towards Luna, as quickly as she could she dodged the first two and slashing the third in half. Before she could realize though she was struck down by a massive tail, falling to the ground she spewed out blood for the impact from the tail and fall most likely broke some of her ribs. Blueblood approached her looking down at her preparing to crush her now crippled body. Raising his hoof he was about to crush the princess.

"Aunty Luna!" The younger princess flew past the creature and grabbed her now unconscious aunt, she flew back into the city placing her aunt gently on the ground. Looking up she saw Bluebloods massive body in front of the castle walls.

"Hahaha your pitiful defenses have fallen and your city shall fall to the ground." Blueblood stood in front of the castle walls; raising his hoofs his talons enlarged two times their original size and slammed down onto the walls causing them to crumble beneath him. The pony citizens all ran for their lives. "HAHAHA run you fools for your new ruler has come!" A ray of bright colors blasted his face causing him to fall back. From the tallest tower six glowing figures could be seen wearing the elements of harmony. "Who DARes... " He was blasted once more, pushed back out of the city. They slowly formed into a four legged being with two horns coming out on both sides of its head. It's eyes were gold with no pupils; it's mane would change its' shade of color every few seconds. Its wings spread wide as it stood in the air.

"Blue Blood!" The voices of six bearers said in union. He looked up giving a loud roaring.

"You think that can stop me fool!" Firing a blast of green magic, he was to receive a direct hit. "HAHAHA!" Out of nowhere a blast of rainbow energy blasted him causing him to fall to his side. He looked up in the sky to see the four legged being still in one piece; landing to the ground the it fired another blast pushing him out of the city; a rainbow orb appeared between the beings horn. "For your actions against the royal throne and to an entire civilization you are to be stripped of your powers!" Firing the orb Blue bloods horn started to crack and crumble causing him to change back into his pony state he was now trapped in a enchanted circle.

"No...it can't my power!" He tried to cast a spell, but with no luck.

"For the cause of hundreds of deaths you are forever banished from Equestria!" The circle began to glow pulling him through it banishing him forever. Trying to hold his ground he tried to walk towards the shining being.

"NO I WAS SO CLOSE YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME!" He was finally pulled into the portal. The large two horn being began to fade away, with the six bearers of harmony reappearing once more, slowly descending towards the ground. Reaching the ground all six bearers fell tired and exhausted. The last one to stand was twilight lying on her back she let out one exhausted breathe.

"We did it."


	13. Chapter 13

My sight began to clear, rubbing my hoof over my eyes I have seem to find myself in a hospital. Too my left I saw a familiar orange pony quietly sleeping and too my right I saw a snoring rainbow haired mane. Across from me laid three more mares sleeping soundly. I felt a weird pain in my head.

"Ugh my head." Next to my bed there was a small nightstand with a cup of water; I take a quick swig letting the cool drink flow down my throat. I suddenly hearing a very familiar chirp, looking at the base of my bed I saw the very small changeling filly peacefully sleeping.

"Good morning my faithful student I am glad to see you awake." I looked up to see the princess walking into the room. Both her left front and back legs were wrapped in bandages. She was walking with a limp slowly making her way towards my bed.

"Princess ...ow...ugh my head." The princess walked up to my bed taking a seat next to me.

"Are you still feeling the side effects of the spell?" At first I had no idea what she was talking about, but then I remembered everything Blueblood, the battle, and then the spell, but what happened after that?

"How long was I sleep for?"

"It's been three days."

"Three Days!" I literally jumped out of my bed causing the little changeling filly to awake. "What happen is, everypony alright?" Raising her hoof, silencing me.

"Everything is fine the city is being rebuilt as we speak, but I fear even if we rebuild whatever building were lost we cannot forget the lives that were sacrificed." I looked out one of the room windows to see buildings under construction; in the city square I saw a memorial of some sorts. "If you are feeling better I wish for you and Chirp to follow me, I would like to show you both something." Taking a step off my bed, I stretched out my legs seeing if they were ready to walk.

"Chirp?" I looked down to see Chirp waking up from her nap.

"Come on Chirp." Picking her up in my magic I placed her on my back following the Princess. We made our way through the castle, walking through the halls not speaking a word. We made our way towards the royal Canterlot garden. Reaching the center I saw a stone monument with a flower necklace wrapped around its neck and a stone plaque in front of it. Jumping off my back Chirp walked up to the stone monument.

"Mother?" She chirped looking up at the statue. I walked up next to her reading the plaque.

_ "This is statue is a monument for the one who risked her life to save all of Equestria her sacrifice will not be forgotten."_

"Princess did you do all this?" I looked up facing the princess. I started to hear a small whimper coming from the changeling; I knelt down next to her bringing her into a hug. She quickly hugged me back tears streaming down her face.

"Mother." She sadly chirped. Comforting her, I didn't notice the princess coming up to embrace the both of us. All three of us sat there quietly the only noise coming from Chirp; after calming down we all sat near the gardens fountain.

"Twilight?" I turn my head towards the princess.

"Yes princess?"

"How were you able to defeat Blueblood and with what spell?"

_Flashback_

_ My friends and I were in one of the towers at the castle overseeing everything._

_ "Alright Twilight what's the plan?" Rainbow Dash asked me. I looked up nervously at everyone in the room, sweat dripping down my face._

_ "I have no idea!"_

_ "WHAT!" All five of them screamed._

_ "What do you mean you have no idea didn't you say you had a plan?"_

_ "She's right sugar cube if ya said ya had a plan then yer should've had a plan." Applejack added._

_ "Well I did, but I wasn't sure if it would work."_

_ "Well darling it wouldn't hurt to try." Fashionista said._

_ "Yeah Twilight you should try before giving up...I mean...if that's alright...with you." Said the timid yellow Pegasus._

_ "Hmm alright, well I was thinking if Blueblood could transform into that monster by_

_Using the changeling spell I was thinking we could do the same thing, but with the elements."_

_ "Your right it won't work."_

_ "Rainbow!" Rarity shouted._

_ "What, look we don't even know the spell is and she's saying we should use it?"_

_ "Well that's why I brought Chirp."_

_ "Huh?"All five of them said._

_ "Uh Twilight the last time I check Chirp here is only a small filly." Rarity  
said giving me a confusing look.__ "I doubt she even knows the spell let alone casting it._

_ "Well you see, Chirp isn't just an ordinary filly she's actually the next in line to be the next queen of the Changelings or was, so I thinking with the amount of power she has now she can give us an extra boost on the spell."_

_ "That sounds great an all, but we got one problem...WE Don't Know The Spell." Rainbow said._

_ "__Well not exactly instead if we can use the elements of harmony with Chirp while  
using a transformation spell maybe it can use the power of the elements to help us create a creature that can stop him." All five of them gave me a worried look suddenly we all heard the sound of buildings crumbling to the ground; looking out the window Blueblood has just destroyed the castle walls._

_"Well looks like we're all out of options ya'll." I quickly run towards Chirp._

_"Chirp we're going to need your help." She looked up at me with a confused look._

_"Chirp?"She had no idea what I was talking about._

_ "Do you think you can help us out?" She happily nods probably not having a single clue on what I just asked. We all got in a circle preparing ourselves. "Alright is everypony ready?" Nodding I started to cast the transformation spell as the elements started to activate. I turn to see Chirp somewhat frighten by what is happening, but suddenly her eyes started to glow as small sparks began to fire from her small horn. Then it happened we were all engulfed in a white light._

_Present_

"And that's all I remember from then on."

"Hmm I see well we can look more into it later, but for now why not we enjoy the peace hmm?" I looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes that would be nice." Walking back towards the castle the princess went  
back inside. Before I left though I went back to the statue pick a single flower from one of the bushes I placed it in front of it looking up then looking back at Chirp. "I promise I'll take good care of her." Then after a quick prayer I left to go back inside the castle. Entering back into the castle I find Chirp and I in the royal dining all, I see all my friends eating plates of waffles and pancakes.

"Twilight Twilight! you have to eat these pancakes their so yummyerific!" Pinkie Pie yelled with a mouthful of waffles and pancakes.

"That ain't a real word Yuh know." As my friends continued to eat and talk, I made my way towards the seat next to the princess, pulling a seat for Chirp. I levitated two plates for the both of us, waffles and pancakes with a half a cup of syrup.

"So is it decided then?" Asked my mentor. I looked up at her with a confident look. "Twilight Sparkle do you promise to care and nurture the changeling called Chirp."

"Yes I promise."

"Then it is decided I will need you to sign a some documents saying that you will be Chirp's new legal guardian." I walked out of the princesses throne room and meet my friends outside with Chirp.

"Uh Twilight are you sure you can take care of Chirp here?"

"Yea Twi wouldn't it be better if she stays here with the Princess with her being a changeling and all." All my friends looked at me with worried looks.

"The princess said the same, but the thing is I don't want Chirp to grow up stuck in a castle just because for who she is, I want her to grow as an ordinary filly."

"But Chirp is a changeling which means the poor thing will have a hard time fitting in with the others back home."

"I know I know, that's why I'm going to taking care of her and show everypony that she just an ordinary filly just like any other."

"Well if your sure about this sugar cube... you have my support." Applejack placed her hoof over my shoulder giving me an reassuring smile.

"And mine as well."

"You got mine."

"Ohmygoshyoutotallygotmineomgweshouldhaveapartyand callitthe"Wegotyourbackparty!"

"Mine..too." All five of them gathered around me each of them giving me assuring looks.

"thanks girls I really do appreciate this." I looked down at Chirp who was happily sitting down on the ground. "Are you ready to go Chirp?"

"Chirp!" She happily jumped onto my back.

"Let go home."

_Well this is this last chapter I hope ya'll like it and I wanna thank everyone who read this story. I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel gotta figure out the overall story and what not so yeah not sure, but still thank you sooo murch! _


End file.
